


Confetti it's a parade

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam empieza a sospechar que a su hermano le gustan los hombres y a cierto ángel del Señor, también, pero no tiene pruebas. Aún. Esta es la primera historia de varias que NO se publicarán correlativamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti it's a parade

**Título:** Confetti it’s a parade!

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personaje secundario:** Sam Winchester.

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Rating:** NC-13

 **Warning:** no

 **Spoiler:** no

 **Resumen:** Sam empieza a sospechar que a su hermano le gustan los hombres y a cierto ángel del Señor, también, pero no tiene pruebas. Aún. Esta es la primera historia de varias que NO se publicarán correlativamente.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. No hay ánimo de lucro. El Destiel es real y es canon digan algunos lo que digan…

 

 

**CONFETTI IT’S A PARADE!**

 

 

                Sam estaba guardando la ropa en las mochilas para largarse de ese hotel cuanto antes. Dean había ido a comprar algo para comer por el camino mientras él lo recogía todo. Su hermano siempre igual. Pero se lo consentía porque prefería guardarlo bien. Dean lo metía todo hecho un gurruño en las mochilas sin importarle sacar luego la ropa hecha un asco.

                Lo guardó todo y fue a por las armas. Era el mismo ritual de siempre. Una pistola debajo de la cama y otra bajo la almohada. Caminó hacia la cama de su hermano y siguió el mismo procedimiento; pistola debajo de la cama y pistola debajo de… no.

                Jared palmeó la mano debajo de la almohada y no encontró ninguna pistola, pero sí algo que parecía papel. Tiró la almohada a un lado y una revista apareció entre las sábanas. La cogió y movió las páginas para ver la portada.

                - Vaqueros especial Agosto –Sam tiró la revista encima de la cama y la miró de lejos como si fuera un demonio con astas-. Pero… ¿qué diablos?

 

                Dean tardó media hora en volver. Volvía feliz porque en la tienda tenían trozos gigantes de tarta de manzana. Se había comprado cuatro y se había comido otros dos por el camino. Cuando entró en la habitación, Sam estaba sentado en su cama y la habitación estaba aún sin recoger. Eso era muy raro.

                - Sam, ¿estás bien?

                Sam levantó la cabeza y lo miró preocupado.

                - Dean. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

                Dean frunció el ceño. Sam no tenía paciencia para nada, así que se levantó y agitó la revista con la mano.

                - Esto Dean. Estaba debajo de tu almohada.

                Dean abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió como un tonto.

                - Eso no es mío.

                Sam levantó una ceja sin creerle en absoluto.

                - Ya. Ahora en lugar de dejar bombones sobre la almohada dejan porno gay bajo ella. ¡Qué modernos! ¿No?

                Dean se encogió de hombros. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y le dio la espalda.

                - Será de Cas. Pregúntale.

                - ¿De Cas? –la voz de Sam subió un par de tonos-. ¿Un ángel viendo porno gay?

                - Tendrá curiosidad, ¡yo que sé! –Dean se giró molesto-. Pregúntale a él.

                El semblante de Dean se volvió blanco al instante cuando escuchó a Sam gritar el nombre de Castiel.

                - ¿Qué haces?

                - Pues llamarle.

                - ¡Qué! ¿Para qué?

                - Para preguntarle.

                - ¿Vas a molestar a un ángel por una chorrada así?

                Sam lo miró con cara de pez. Si hubiera sido un dibujo japonés le habría salido una gota en la frente.

                - Pero si acabas de decirme que lo llamase.

                - Dean… Sam.

                - Cas…  -Sam empezó pero su hermano lo cortó.

                - Sam…

                - Dean –Sam lo interrumpió haciéndole callar-. Cas. ¿Esto es tuyo?

                Sam le enseñó la portada mientras sostenía la revista con dos dedos por una esquina superior.

                El ángel tuvo que torcer un poco la cabeza para ver bien la portada, en la que dos hombres con sombreros de cowboys y nada más parecían ser muy amigos. Tres pasos por delante estaba Dean mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa un tanto creepy aún más grande plantada en el rostro. Ni respiraba si quiera.

 

           Castiel no sabía qué había pasado, pero conocía la cara de Dean. Esa era su famosa expresión de “por favor, por favor, por favor, di que has sido tú.”    




                - Ermmm, sí. Es mía.

                La boca se Sam se quedó en forma de “o” por unos segundos, hasta que recuperó el habla.

                - ¿Tú ves porno gay? –se acercó hasta el ángel y le tendió la revista.

                Castiel la cogió y la ojeó por encima. Cuando terminó, deslizó un dedo entre el cuello de la camisa y su piel y tiró de la prenda al notar que le ahogaba.

                - Ermmm, sí.

                - No sabía que te gustasen los hombres, Cas –Sam esbozó una de sus famosas sonrisillas ahora más relajado que antes-. Bueno, no sabía que a los ángeles les gustase nada.

                Cas hizo un rollo con la revista con tal de no ver la portada en sus manos. Lo malo fue que al enrollarla, por la parte trasera, la foto de un vaquero con el culo en pompa quedó bien visible. Caminó dos pasos y dejó la revista sobre la mesa.

                - Sólo busco… comprender el cuerpo masculino. Mi recipiente hace… cosas raras.

                Sam sonrió imaginándose lo que el pobre cuerpo debía de estar experimentando.

                - Bueno, la próxima vez lo guardas mejor en otra parte, ¿vale? –Sam recogió lo que le quedaba a la carrera y palmeó el hombro de su hermano-. Vamos, Dean. Bobby nos espera y llegamos tarde.

                Dean se entretuvo cogiendo la bolsa y cuando pasó por al lado del ángel, aminoró el paso hasta detenerse.

                - Gracias, Cas.

                El ángel lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Luego lo vio salir de la habitación.

                Aún después de haber oído el motor del impala alejándose, Cas se quedó un rato más ahí. Cogió de nuevo la revista y le echó un vistazo.

                Pollas. Aquello era un festival de pollas. Vaya. ¿Por qué estaría viendo Dean esas cosas?

 

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
